Oblivion
by Rhiblitzleberry
Summary: Within Panem, there is a boarding school that pools children together to train for the Hunger Games and their futures. However, little do the students know that that higher powers are using these kids for a much bigger war ahead.
1. A New Year

**Title: **Oblivion

**Pairings: **PeetaxKatniss, FinnickxAnnie, possibly MadgexGale, and I haven't decided on either ClovexCato or GlimmerxCato.

**Author's Note: **Hi, this is my first HG fanfic. I'm so angry at myself that I hadn't started these books earlier because I've fallen in love with them oh lord….Anyways, I'm sort of just throwing this out there from an idea I got one day. Let me know if people are interested and I'll continue it. If not, I'll ditch it and start something new. I have a rough idea of how this story will eventually play out, but the middle part is all misty so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to them. :D Enjoy!

**Chapter One: **The Call

The early September sun shined down on the small valley in which our school resided in. The campus itself was a beautiful, and that was just a view from the outside. For the past two years that made up my high school career, I always felt that I wasn't worthy enough to be here. Which I wasn't. It was amazing what your brain can get you through, like attending marvelous schools like this one.

I remember this year being different from all the rest. It started the first day of junior year of high school. Everyone from the Districts all around were slowly piling onto campus, getting their things organized and preparing for the new school year to come. I'd arrived a day before with a few other kids from my District, so I'd been settled away before most people started to get here.

I sprawled out in the shade under my usual tree as the warm sunlight peeked out through branches and warmed my olive colored skin. This tree was a usual place. It was secluded from the rest of the school, and rarely people past nearby. That's why it was one of my favorite places to go. Only a few people knew about it, and if they were ever looking for me this would usually be the first place to check. But I was okay with that. As long as this didn't become a usual place for other people, that is.

The trunk of the tree was extremely wide. It's roots were monstrous and weaved up and back down into the ground, making it almost like a jungle gym to get to the base of the trunk. I could climb it if I ever wanted to, but it's branches above were so large in numbers and tangled, it be a mess to navigate through. Still, I've done it before. But when I do go up there, it's probably because I want to be left alone.

And I should've made the effort to climb up it that late afternoon. But that's what happens when your laziness gets the best of you. Soon, my nap had been interrupted by a familiar soft voice, "Katniss? Are you awake? Oh, Katniss…"

I cracked open an eye to see Madge Undersee, a girl from my own District Twelve, standing in front of me, with a panicked expression. I immediately sat up, knowing it must be important if Madge decided to interrupt me. We've been friends for a while to some degree. But it was a quiet friendship. Neither of us ever went into depth about our personal feelings about people and things. We were just us, and I was perfectly fine with that. I was never one of those over emotional girls anyways.

"What is it?" I mumbled, still drowsy from my nap.

Madge fumbled with the hem of her sundress. Her head darted back towards the main school building, then to the opposite side were the dormitories laid. She edged a little closer and nervously explain, "Cato's coming! I heard him talking to his friends and he said he saw you coming out here. I don't think he saw exactly where though, so your tree is safe. You better hurry, Katniss!"

I groaned and massaged my temples. Cato was some big hot shot from District 2 that thought he was the big guy around campus. Gale complained about him to me all the time since they were in the same grade. In fact, the both of them got into _many _fights. Coincidently though, it was never when teachers or administrators were around. I always thought the two of them were like two alpha dogs that were constantly snapping at each other's necks for the position of being the one in charge around school.

Cato, for a reason I was sure of, always was pinning after me. He'd harass me to a point where I'd sometimes get so aggravated I'd fight back. I wasn't stupid thought, Cato was six foot something and I'm some gangly District 12 girl. I knew it was because he saw me as a threat and wanted to extinguish anything that can overshadow him.

Madge gulped, her eyes fluttering up to the tree branches above, "I'd keep you company up there, but you know," She gestured to her dress. Yeah, probably not a good idea.

I scoffed, "He can come. I'm not scared of him."

Madge's nervous reaction came back, "Are you sure? I don't know about him, Katniss. He's tough."

"I'm tougher." I laughed. Of course, I couldn't probably beat Cato in a fist fight, but I excelled in places he could never in his life reach.

"I hope you know what your doing," She warns me before taking a seat on an arched root above the ground, "But I might as well supervise. I don't want all those guys alone with you out here." She says, her eyes flicker to the never-ending woods behind her.

It's quiet for a while as we wait for them to come. We usually are both quiet but it's never awkward, just a nice comfortable silence. I felt comforted by Madge's words that she wanted to stay with me, so I decide maybe I could muster up a little small talk for her. I cough and start off, "So…how was summer break?"

Madge shrugs, "Just about as interesting as it can get in District 12." She smiles, "There's not many places to go. Everything is beyond the woods. I do want to go to the beach one day, though."

I frowned. The beach sounded nice. I haven't been to one growing up. I'm sure that the woods end at some point, but I've never been that far. It probably take weeks to reach. And besides, I had a family to keep together and a scholarship to earn. There was no time for relaxations like the beach.

In fact, there was a beach close by campus. You see it on the train when you leave and come to school. It's at the very end of the valley, but it takes a long time to get to by foot. With two massive hills, an ocean, and woods surrounding every edge except the water, we were trapped like mice. The only way you could get out was by the train that past through here to come bring students back and forth.

"I'd like to go to the beach one day," I yawn.

And that's when we hear them. Cato's booming laugh can be hear throughout the entire campus, and by the sound of it, his cackling cult of hyenas are following. I brace myself as Madge's eyes widen in fear and her hands grip tightly on the root. I hadn't expected them to come this quick. I was planning on moving in a few minutes so they wouldn't spot my tree.

My hand snatches out and I grab onto Madge's elbow. She let's out a quiet yelp as I drag her along. Cato's group was silence for a moment when he barks, "Did you guys hear that? Everdeen, where are you?"

"Cato, have you decided what your going to do when we find her?" I can hear a girlish insane giggle faintly. Great, not Clove too…

We ended up getting far enough that we could only hear when someone shouted. While I felt fine, Madge was winded and panted, "I thought-we-were-staying."

"Change of plans," I reply simply, "We can't let them find my spot."

"Oh," She gasped, "I see. Can we sit?"

So we fall onto a patch of grass right outside of the woods and we wait again, now knowing they're nearby. Madge's heavy pants and Marvel, I think, is yelling them to follow because he's spotted us is all I can hear at this point. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

That's when I felt a massive force plow into me. Madge let's out another tiny squeal as the figure pushes me over to the ground. I could tell by now she's had enough adventure for one day. But instead of Cato's cocky remarks, I hear a hearty laugh and see dark hair and olive skin.

"Gale! You jerk!" He keeps cracking up and I can't help but laugh a little too. Madge looks shaken as she stands up and dusts off her dress. Gale falls to his side and pats his abdomen.

"Did I wake you up, Catnip? I was looking for you when I saw you guys running. Thought I'd pull a little prank."

I snort and say, "I was already wide awake, thanks you very much. Gale, you better-"

And that's when they arrive. There's four of them, and I recognize them easily. Cato's up front with Marvel and Glimmer at his sides. Clove is off to the side with her arms crossed and a smug expression plastering her features. Gale stiffens and stands up, helping me too.

"Well, look what we've got here. Some criminals and a pretty little mayor's daughter. What fun can we have here, I wonder?"

"Beat it, or else you're gonna get it, Cato." Gale warned. By this point, Madge had scurried over and hid by my side. She didn't want to get into it, nor did she want to abandon me. It was probably better she didn't get involved, so I was thankful for her quiet support.

"Well, well, Hawthorne. Someone's got the cold shoulder today. I just decided to swing on by to warn you both that there better not be any trouble this year when we start training for the Games. It's probably best you didn't get in our way. You know, being from District 12 and all, I'm sure you wouldn't want to embarrass yourselves."

"I have nothing to be ashamed about. Do you, Gale?" I stepped in, head held high. And I was telling the truth. Cato was just trying to make us feel crappy about where we came from but in retrospect, Gale and I both were just as good as Cato from District 2. Usually, people from District 12 didn't do so hot in the Hunger Games. But for Gale and I, we were an exception. And I think that's one of the reason why it bugged the possible future Careers so much. We were suppose to be an easy target, but we were just as tough as competition even coming from a falling District.

"Not at all. Go coal." Gale grinned at me.

"I bet some of you don't feel the same way." Marvel remarked.

"Yeah, totally," Glimmer rolled her eyes, "Well, except for maybe Lover Boy."

This sparked a fire in Cato's eyes. His smirk stretched across his face and he nodded to his clan, "I think you guys are right."

Gale blinked, "Who's Lover Boy?"

Cato looked genuinely surprised. His eyes flickered between us both before he cleared his throat, "Oh, so I guess he never told you, Katniss. Aw, you guys hear that? The poor guy is too shy. That's sweet. Well, remember what we said, Everdeen. Don't mess with us this year or Lover Boy might get it."

I was confused. What was he talking about? Gale? But that didn't make any sense. Gale and I were best friends and nothing more. We both knew that. And besides, he could take on Cato easily if he really wanted to. So that couldn't exactly be a threat.

"What are you….?" But they were already stalking off, probably going to train or pick on some other kid.

Gale looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes were trained on their retreating figures, and I could almost see the gears grinding in his head. When they were gone for good and we couldn't hear their loud boisterous laughter, he turned back to me and forced a smile. Madge looked curiously between us both, also trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Well, I got to head back to my dorm. I'll talk to you guys later. See you in school." And then he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Madge came up to my side and tilted her head to the side, "Well, that was…interesting."

"Very." I agreed, still not quite sure what had happened.

"Did you know someone had a crush on you?" She asked. I shook my head. Madge shrugged, "Maybe they were just trying to mess with you and Gale. They probably mistaken your relationship."

But even Madge sounded doubtful. I finally decided she was right, they were probably just messing with my head to throw me off my game.

We both decided that the sun starting to hang low in the sky was probably a sign to get away from the woods, and head back to the main buildings. I'm not really sure what lives too deep in them. I've been in there too many times to count. Either because I'm hunting or just hanging up in the trees. Of course, I could get in a _lot _of trouble if someone ever catches me, but it's a risk I take.

Every weekend, the train will be parked at campus and people can choose to go into town where the train's station is located in District 7. Usually, I'll hop on in the last cart on the train with my game bag from Friday night and go into town and trade. Gale usually comes too. Of course, it's illegal. But some people in town are starving and I can rely on them not to squeal. We both usually trade for money and keep a little bit for us during the year and send the rest home to our families. Well, just my mother. My little sister comes to school here so my mom is home alone. I worry about her, like she'll just give up one day while we're gone, and I can't let that happen. So I send her money to keep herself afloat.

When we do hunt, we never go too far in the woods. Not even Gale is quite sure what lies so far ahead.

Little voices squeal out that bring me back out of my thoughts, "Katniss!"'

I turn around and I'm nearly attacked for a second time that day. Two petite bodies had flung their arms around my waist. I laugh when I realize who they are and pull them close for a hug. Madge, getting the hint that I might need some alone time, smiles at the scene, then waves goodbye and quietly tip toes away to a group of her friends.

"Oh, Prim! I just saw you yesterday. You already miss me? And _Rue_!" Prim takes a step back to grin up at me cheekily but Rue continues to cling on. I hold her close too as Prim talks to me.

"I do, Katniss! Me and Rue have been looking all over for you! She wanted to say hi!" Prim giggles as Rue looks up at me and nods.

Rue has always been like a second sister to me ever since last year. You see, school here, as in District Day, starts at fifth grade and goes up to twelfth. Unless you've got money to flaunt around, you need to be able to offer something to the school to get in. They've got scholarships you can earn to get in, and ever since I was young, I'd worked hard to get here. District Day is a boarding school with students from all twelve districts pooled together. It's known for an excellent education and you're basically guaranteed a bright future if you come here.

But there's a catch, like always. District Day is mainly targeted at training for the Hunger Games. Of course, there's always the chance that no one here will get picked. But if you come from a rich district where getting picked for the Games is an honor, you can bet that people line their kids up to get prepared. I had decided to work for my spot here for a future after school though, not to train for the Games. If I made it out of here, I'd be able to take care of my family for the rest of our lives.

Prim wanted to follow in my example. She's had her mind set on becoming a Doctor for as long as I can remember. I told her it was an awful idea and I wouldn't allow it. However, she followed in my footsteps and trained healing with my mother and worked at her grades. I was very weary as she got her acceptance letter. Her and my mom had applied without me knowing, which is the only reason how she got the letter in the first place.

But Prim was just a sweet girl who wanted to help her family just like I was, so how could I say no to that? And in the end, I reasoned it would be good. I'd be able to keep a good eye on her so I didn't have to worry about my mother ever falling through again.

Rue had the same scenario as the both of us. She came to get a good education and help her family in the future. It just so happened they were roommates as well. But even though Prim raved about her new best friend all the time to me, I never actually met her until one day when I was in the woods.

I'd been relaxing in the trees. I remember Gale and I had just came back from town in District 7 and I was taking the rest of the day off. Rue had nearly scared me out of the trees while I'd been lounging on a forked branch. It turned out she loved climbing anything that she could, and that's why she found the woods so relaxing despite the mysterious creatures living behind every corner.

We'd talked for a while, and after that first encounter, I saw her more and more on campus. Whenever we found each other in the woods, we'd stay together for the rest of the day. Rue was good company, and Prim was even more thrilled to see that I'd taken such a liking in her. Maybe it had to do with the fact Rue reminded me so much of Prim.

"Hi, Rue! How was your holiday?" I asked and gave her one of those smiles I only save for the people I truly care about.

"Good," Rue stepped back and twisted her fingers, "I was happy to see my family for a while."

Prim bounced on the front of her toes, "Katniss," She whined, "Finnick kept asking me and Rue today if we've seen you. I think he wants to say hello with _Annie." _Prim shot Rue a glance and the two giggled at the thought of Finnick and his girlfriend.

"Oh. Just what I need." I muttered. The two younger girls gave each other a knowing look again, as if there was a silent secret code between them, they had their own conversation without me understanding. Rue ended up breaking out into a cute little chuckle, and Prim followed. I blinked, "What?"

"No-thing!" Rue chirped, "Come on Prim! We're going to be late for dinner! Are you coming, Katniss?"

I sighed and shook my head as they didn't even wait for my answer and started running off. Sixth Graders. What were you going to do about them? I followed anyways, knowing I should probably make sure they weren't going to be up to any antics.

In the Dining Hall, I settled myself between Rue and Prim. Typically, you sit at tables according to Districts. So, Districts One, Two, and Three sat at the first table. Then it was Four, Five, Six, at the second. Seven, Eight, Nine at the third long table. And lastly, Ten, Eleven, Twelve at the last. However, some students didn't follow this rule, namely Finnick, and sat wherever their friends were. I usually never broke this rule. If people wanted to talk to me they knew where to find me.

Gale came swooping in across the table from us in seconds out of no where. Being stealthy was one of his hunter traits, and I knew I was keeping my guard down today if I hadn't notice him twice. His eyes brightened when he saw Rue and Prim waiting patiently for their food, "Hey, shrimps. Catnip." He nodded towards me.

"Where've you run off to?"

Gale smirked and leaned back on the bench casually, "You know, people to see, places to go."

I snorted at the idea of Gale having a jammed-pack schedule. Just then, another body slunk down beside Gale. The boy appeared to pay no attention to us, but instead had his eyes set on his friend that was sitting next to Rue. Gale's eyes flickered over to the familiar blonde headed, blue eyed boy, then back to Prim. While he asked her how they were adjusting, my mind went somewhere else for a few moments.

How could he just sit there and act like he didn't have a care in the world? Was he aware I was even here? Or was he just ignoring me? It didn't make any sense.

He laughed loudly at a joke his friend made. HIs was so much different then when I had heard Cato's and the rest of his cult's laughter. His was warm, and I craved to hear it more often for some strange reason. Cato's was more sinister and I wanted to punch him in the face whenever I heard it.

Before he could get out another word, the Headmaster, Plutarch Heavensbee stood before the tables and made his yearly speech about how much of an honor it was to attend here and how this school symbolized the harmony between the districts. That was a joke. Usually things just turn into flat out competitions, especially when we trained for the Games. This school was only building us up to become more prepared to violently kill each other if chosen.

I tuned him out. I already knew everything that would be included in his speech. So instead, I turned my attention to the tabled cloth and let my fingers fumbled with the fabric until it unraveled. I could feel Rue and Prim fidgeting beside me after fifteen minutes. I didn't blame them, I'd be excited to eat too if I just came back from months from a District riddled with poverty and hunger.

Finally, he cut to the chase and announced, "Have a happy and successful year! And may the odds _ever _be in your favor!"

Avoxes from the Capital came out with platters of food. I felt my mouth water as they laid out the silver gleaming dishes across the table. One of the best parts of coming to this school was just for the sole reason of food.

As one Avox presented a dish of roasted turkey to our group, I saw in it's reflection blue eyes looking straight in my direction. My head shot up to catch Peeta Mellark just blatantly staring at me. Well, _he _probably thought it was subtle.

When he realized he'd been caught, his cheeks started to quickly burn red and he shot his head away immediately back to his friends. It was obvious he was ready to jump back into the conversation as soon as possible.

It was then I thought: No, maybe he wasn't ignoring me or had forgotten. Maybe there was something that I didn't know about Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Okay so this was kind of like the Prologue so you sort of just meet most of the people and their scenarios. Just to get the background. **

**If you liked it, make sure to review or at least watch/favorite the story so I can decide whether or not it's enough to continue.** **Thanks everyone!**


	2. The Team

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Guys I didn't get the reaction I was QUITE expecting but I decided not to let some of you down. I'm hoping if I let this out again maybe some other people will see it. It sounds stupid, but when I get a response, it makes me confident to write more. Anyways, enjoy :)**

School started next day so that meant I had to get into uniform. Your uniforms ranged so you had a little choice to pick what kind of style you wanted, but in the traditional black, gold, and white. When we trained for the games, that was a whole different story.

I went to my classes and I was happy to see this year, I always had at least one friend with me in class. Clove being in a few of my classes brought my excitement down a little though. She was the only girl in Cato's Career pack that was in my grade. Still, If I had to choose between the two girls, I'd pick Clove over Glimmer any day. At least Clove had a little bit of a backbone.

Peeta was in two of my academic classes. HIstory and English. And I knew I'd see him around in my Games training classes because he was from our district. I didn't know how to feel about this. I mean, I never had a problem with Peeta. In fact, I owed a lot to him. I didn't know what was making this year so different from the last.

We kept to ourselves and our group of friends so I didn't understand why I was worrying about it. All he did was look at me yesterday. Maybe that's what change it. It sounded ludicrous, but it was different then usual.

When I was walking into English, my last academic class, I saw Finnick in the classroom _talking_ to Peeta. I hadn't known they were friends. Just another thing to add to the list why this year might be different. It wasn't a very strong list, but it was still a list.

He flinched when he saw me and bowed his head. Why was he so frightened whenever I just glance at him? Was I really that frightening? Gale joked sometimes that I was the most terrifying thing he's ever seen, but I always thought he was joking.

Finnick spun around and grinned widely at the sight of me, "Katniss! C'mere for a sec!"

I shuffled over to them nervously. Not because Peeta was there when he shouldn't be, but that Finnick more than likely had something hiding up his sleeve. He gave me a gorgeous smile that I've grown immune to over the time that I've known him.

"Hey, haven't seen you around. Mellark here was just asking me about you!" Apparently, Finnick wasn't suppose to scream that across the room. Judging by the blush starting to flare out on his cheeks, whatever Peeta had said about me was probably suppose to be private.

"Err, that's okay-" He began and rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the situation Finnick had just gotten him into.

"Nonsense!" He smiled smugly, and I could tell his goal probably _was_ to make Peeta feel as awkward as he probably did now, "All the kid wanted to know was if you had a partner yet for Games training."

I stood as still as a statue. Usually, I paired up with one of the few boys from our district that didn't have anyone else to partner with. I could only remember one boy from when I was a freshmen who actually ever confronted me once he saw I had potential. He was a senior then, so now he's long gone and graduated. It was bizarre, because even then it was uncommon for two people from different grades to partner up. That's why Gale and I split. No one ever actually asked me though.

I didn't know what to say. I shifted from foot to foot and only mumbled in reply, "Uh…I don't know."

"I mean," He was already beginning to splutter while Finnick gave us both and amused look, "You don't have to feel like your forced to. I could find someone else if you already-"

"I haven't," I replied cooly, trying to show I wasn't trying to figure out his motive, "Did you?"

"N-No." He shook his head quickly, "Did you want to?"

"Well I guess-"

"Isn't this lovely?" Finnick sighed dramatically then ran his fingers through his tangled bronze hair, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

Peeta froze, waiting to see if Finnick was going to say more. He lucked out because Finnick seemed to become fixated on the door when a certain brunette walked through. I asked him suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

But instead, Finnick let out some weird combination between a sigh and croon again, only exaggerating it more then before. He strode off and I turned around to see Annie bashfully fiddling with the strap on her book bag as she drifted around the doorway. When she caught sight of Finnick, the corners of her mouth curved upwards. The sight warmed my heart.

"He's an odd character," Peeta mumbled, looking as shy as Annie had been moments ago. I gave him back my attention and with a dull reply, I accepted his offer to be partners. His eyebrows shot up the moment I had said yes. I wasn't sure why though, was it surprising? After all, I still owed him. Anyways, we'd be a good pair for training, the way I saw it. Where I was swift, witty, and had marvelous aim, Peeta would be strong, and most likely had a good sense of tactics. He looked like he didn't believe it, like someone had just announced he was the victor of the Hunger Games, "Really?"

"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders, "We'd be a good combo. We're both two different people, it'll be okay."

Peeta couldn't look any more content then he did now. He gave me a toothy grin and nodded, "Great! I mean, I can't wait."

I pressed my lips into a tight line as I watch him scuttle his way back to his desk. I took a seat in front of him and flung myself into the chair, waiting for the teacher to get started. Finnick was back with his hands locked with Annie's. They sat in the seats across from both Peeta and I.

A rugged middle aged man waddled sluggishly into the room. His hair was ruffled like he had just gotten out of bed. When he turned to face the class, you could see dark purple lines under his eyes that were bloodshot. I groaned when I saw him. He let out a muffled "G'morning." Finnick was the one to correct him that it was two in the afternoon-the last class of the day.

"Oh, ho ho ho, so now we find out who's the smart ass of the class, hmm, Odair? You better watch your mouth. If I say it's morning, _it's morning_."

Finnick's nose scrunched up with distaste, already for the guy starting to form. The teacher addressed the class again and wrote his name across the board, "My name is Mr. A. But I don't believe in all that teaching stuff, so we'll stick to Haymitch, shall we? You may have seen me before, because I already see two familiar faces in the back of the classroom. District Twelve Mentor."

That was part of the deal. If you taught here, you had to be a victor yourself from the Hunger Games or a mentor, in short. It was an honor to teach here, and I just found the whole situation that Haymitch Abernathy would probably rather be anywhere else in the world but here. If you were a teacher though, you had two separate jobs in one. Your academic class and Hunger Games class. It was encouraged that mentors from all Districts took the jobs.

Of course, Haymitch was the only living victor from District Twelve. So he was basically forced to teach here, even if he'd probably be god awful. Which he was.

I heard Peeta cough behind me as he mentioned it. I looked out the window at a mockingjay perched on a tree whistling a song outside the school, pretending something interesting had caught my eye.

"Anyways, if you probably already guessed, I'm no expert on History even though they made me take classes to be able to teach it-"

"Sir, this is English class." Finnick interrupted again, probably being the worst thing he could ever do.

Haymitch looked like he was about to lunged over to the desks and strangle him. Instead, he yanked a tissue box off his desk and chucked it straight at Finnick's pretty boy bronze head. With a yelp, he told Annie to duck. Both had excellent timing, and missed it right in time. Unfortuently, the boy behind Annie had gotten hit with Haymitch's wild wrath, "OW!"

"You got a tissue to wipe up your bloody nose, wimp! And you better shut your trap Odair or else I'll throw something harder at you, or your class mate. Whichever hits first!"

Finnick asked Annie if she was all right before brushing down his hair and looking up front again. I tried not to laugh, but if you knew Haymitch would be bound to do something like that, you'd find it hilarious. However, the kids from other Districts were cowering in their seats as he started up again.

"Where was I before Seaweed Brains interrupted me? Oh yeah. So don't ask a lot of questions. I have no interest in grading homework so you're off for that. And when I give tests, I usually base it off whether or not I like you, so you better watch your back, Odair."

"Is he joking?" I heard Annie whisper so he couldn't hear. He didn't, and it probably was better that way. Annie probably would've gotten a guaranteed F for the year. And I couldn't say I'm not surprised.

Haymitch went through what as expected of us, which was not a lot. It was basically don't talk too loud when he had a hangover, don't disturb him if he decided to take a nap during class, and don't tell anyone what happened outside of this classroom. This would be easy.

The bell rang and I knew it was time for our training classes. I glanced over to Peeta who was shoving his books into his back pack and throwing it over his shoulder. Finnick yawned and stretched before grumbling, "Time to go to more classes. Yay. Man, you know what we need to do?" He asked directing his question towards Annie and I.

"What's that?" She replied back.

"Go to the beach! It's gonna get cold soon!" He pulled his arms back and rested the back of his head on his hands.

"Haven't you been at the beach all summer? Besides, you and Annie would be the only ones who'd want to go to the beach. You're from District Four. I've never even been down there before. I can only get by with swimming from the lake in District 12.." I scoff and roll my eyes.

Finnick and Annie looked bewildered, like I'd just offended them or something, "You've never been to the beach? All this time we've been friends? Everyone LOVES the beach! Right, Peeta? Peeta, my man! You have to tell me you love the beach!"

Peeta was shocked as they included him into the conversation. He'd never been our friend before and now Finnick suddenly decides to recruit the baker boy? He shook his head, his blond hair swishing back and forth as he answered, "I can't say. I've never been either. I mean, I've been asked to parties down there, but it takes a while to get down there, right? And there's no beaches in Twelve."

Finnick flexed his muscles and boldly exclaimed, "Nothing a little ol' walking can't do. I mean, if you ever need help, I'd be able to get you down there. With guns like these and all. I bet I could throw all three of you over my shoulder at once."

"Oh please," I snorted and shook my head. I gathered up my things and head for the door. Not much to my surprise, Finnick and Annie are trailing behind. What caught me off guard was that Peeta had decided to follow too. I opted not to look into it while Finnick started to rave about his abs and how much he'd pay for to get a good look at the ocean now. He probably assumed that since we were going to training and now that we were partners, we might as well go together.

The training hall was a huge arena with a dome over the top. On random days, depending on the sort of condition they wanted us to struggle through, the dome would be gone, revealing the blazing sun or thundering downpour of rain. There were twelve metal gates blocking off sections inside the cement wall, where we would sit in before going to compete with others. Inside these compartments were doors tunneling to all sorts of training rooms.

Peeta and I said goodbye to Annie and Finnick as they waved and walked off hand-and-hand to the District Four gates. His glance stayed a moment to long, and I noticed the feeling of…longing, was it? Yeah. Longing in his eyes. Did he have a thing for Annie? That must've been a joke. Finnick would downright laugh if he heard that. But if Peeta was serious, then he had no chance with her whatsoever. Without a doubt, if anyone was to make it out of here still together, it be Finnick and Annie. There was nothing separating them.

I had to hold myself from laughing out loud at the idea. Peeta might as well kiss that dream goodbye.

When his eyes shifted to me, I raised an eyebrow. As if being caught in some act, Peeta's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. He mumbled quietly, "Let's go."

I didn't object as he lead us to the District 12 compartment in the wall. The gate was open so we were able to walk straight in and join the other students from our District. Haymitch is the only victor from our District, so he's the only one there waiting there for everyone to arrive and accounting who's partnering up with who.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as Peeta and I approach him and scoff, "I'm surprise you made it here so quickly. Did someone have to carry you here?"

Peeta's eyes widen at me and he makes a gesture to warn me I better be quiet or else Haymitch is going to get pissed, but I ignore him. Haymitch reaches into his coat pocket pulling out a flask. As he unscrewed the cap, he grumbled, "Looks like I found the other smart ass of the class, huh, Everdeen? Are you two misfits teaming up together? That'll be a riot. The only thing I've ever seen Mellark do is throw weights across the room and still, there are plenty of people stronger then he is."

I turned my head slightly to the side. Peeta's cheeks started to flush once more and he suddenly looked panicky. I'm not one to help people get out of tight situations, but I had already agreed to the kid that I'd team up with him. We were partners now, and I figured we'd both have to help each other in and out of training to gain each other's trust. And there was also the fact Haymitch was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I think _Peeta _will be able to pull through just fine. It's you I'm worried about. What with the fact your going to have to coach us and all must be concerning if we'll be as lousy as you say we will be."

Haymitch gave me some sort of twisted smirk. He tips his flask back, letting the burning liquid stream down his throat. He didn't even grimace as he pulled it away, capping it, and stuffing it back into his jacket. His bloodshot eyes gave us one last cold stare before he turned back and wrote us down for partners on the sheet of paper he'd been recording on. Before we could turn our backs on him, he grunted, "Your in Room E today, _Sweetheart_."

Something about the nickname made me stiffen. Maybe because it was the fact that it was coming out of his mouth, or maybe it was because he had already resulted into calling me a name so quickly.

I spotted Prim before we could even head through the door that led to the hallway. She was was with a boy with familiar dark hair and olive toned skin. When she saw me, she grabbed onto the boy's hand and dragged him over to me. Prim smiled up to me and exclaimed, "Hi, Katniss! Have you said hello to Rory yet? We're going to be partners for our first year."

"No, I haven't. Hello Rory, have you seen Gale?"

Rory, looking a bit pink in the cheeks, shook his head and quietly muttered back, "No. Sorry."

"Okay." I shrugged, deciding to catch up with Gale later. I put a hand on Prim's shoulder and gave her a stern look, "Promise me you're going to keep it safe."

This would be Prim's first year of actually fighting and participating in training hours. In fifth grade, they only go over bookwork and talk about the history of the Games, weapons, shelter…the list could go on. Now, she would be actually _participating _and, of course, it scared me to death.

"Don't worry, Katniss! Rory's here with me. He'll call all the shots, I'm not much of a fighter anyways." She giggled and nudged him with her elbow. No, Prim wasn't a fighter in any way, shape, or form. Hopefully Rory would be though, because with a doctor-in-training and a person who can attack would compliment each other nicely.

Rory rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I turned to him and gave him probably a scary look, that I didn't mean to give. But being partners with _my _sister would be a big job. I trusted Rory though, our families were close, "Then I'm holding you accountable for Little Duck. Okay?"

He nodded quietly and then him and Prim were off in a flash. She waved bye and I was alone with Peeta.

Peeta had a funny look on his face when I turned to him and I bluntly snapped, "What's up with you?"

"Me?" He blinked, as if remembering where he was. I gave him a skeptical look before turning on my heel and heading forward the door that led to the hallways. He jogged up behind and explained in a rush, "I just was thinking about you and your sister. It's nice that you guys are there for each other all the time. My brothers and I don't get along as nicely."

"Well when your all each other has, it isn't very hard."

I stopped suddenly and stared straight ahead. I could see Peeta was studying me, his eyebrows scrunched, and his eyes narrowed. He looked thoughtful for a moment before I questioned, "Why did you want to be partners with me?"

"What?"

I repeated much more slowly as if talking to a five-year-old, "_Why did you want to be partners with me?_"

"Oh um…I just think your um, really cool. And um, I _admire_ you…I just thought we'd um-we'd be a good team."

I didn't know how many more times he could mumble _um, _but I was going to crack down and get to business. I gritted my teeth and replied sourly, "Are you trying to make me _feel_ _bad_? Look Peeta, I don't have any money but if you want -"

"Whoah!" He exclaimed suddenly, "I don't want any money or anything! What would make you think that? No, scratch that, why would you think I'd want to make you feel bad?"

"The bread!" I shouted, "The loaf of bread you threw to me when we were little! You saved my life that day and now your just trying to come out of _nowhere _one day! Is there something else? What is your motive? Are you going to try and get me killed during training? What is it?"

Peeta looked bewildered, "What? The bread? You still remember that-?"

"Of course I remember it!" I yelled, starting to get frustrated, "I owe you everything I have!"

"You don't owe me anything Katniss. I did what anyone would've done back then."

"That's a lie. Not where we come from." I remind him and he sighs softly, knowing I was probably right. His mother had shut me out and that was just from _looking _in their garbage can. Forget a starving family giving up a loaf of bread to a lost cause.

"I don't want anything Katniss, I promise. If anything, I want to um…" He started blushing again. What the hell was his problem? I think I've seen his flushed face more then his regular face today.

"What is it? Spit it out, Peeta!" I demanded, then bit my lip, trying to collect all my confused emotions.

"_Iwanttobefriends_." He let out in a rush.

"Excuse me?" I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to slow the hell down.

"I want to…be friends." His bulky hand rubbed his forearms nervously. He must've felt bare. From a hunter's perspective, he reminded me of some innocent little rabbit in an open meadow. He knew there would be the danger of a hunter in the shadows, but not sure where it would come from.

"Why?" I decided to give the kid a little break and explain himself.

"Just….like I said." I was taken off by his genuine smile, "I think your a really awesome person. And I just thought maybe I could get to know you better. Look, if you think you owe me something, forget it, alright? I don't want money or something like that. If anything, I just would like you to give me a shot."

"You're…you're something else, Peeta Mellark." I rubbed my temples as I decided, "Whatever."

I started walking again, heading off my way to the locker rooms to change. Peeta paused before following after me, shouting, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

**As this story gets further it's going to get more high schoolish if you know what I'm talking about…haha. Next chapter is going to be adventurous though, so be prepared :) **

**If you have any suggestions review or PM me. I know how I want this story to end up but I'm not sure about the whole middle so I'm open to suggestions. I might need a beta if I decide to keep going, I'm an AWFUL person to check my own work. Ew editing….. anyways, till next time!**


End file.
